


Under the Skin

by Caledonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Boarding School, Bullying, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledonia/pseuds/Caledonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are students at a prestigious boarding school and generally they ignore each other. Until they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Skin

**Beginning**

Merlin could hardly believe when he got the letter. Camelot! He was going to Camelot, the most prestigious boarding school in all of the UK. He had dreamt of this day his whole life. 

Although his chances had always been slightly higher than his peers because his Uncle Gaius was a professor there, but his acceptance surprised and delighted him nonetheless. 

Of course, there had been rumors that some Skin Changers were currently being educated at Camelot but that didn't frighten Merlin, even if it was true. Skin Changers weren't dangerous. Not necessarily. And Camelot could hardly be the only secondary school in the country which boasted one among their studentship, not with how many there seemed to be these days. And Uncle Gaius was their Guardian, so the Changers tended to flock to him. 

His excitement at his acceptance had been replaced by terror and a feeling of unworthiness as he stood next to the battered Fiat Punto his mother had borrowed to drop him off (they didn't own a car), and all around them were Audis, BMWs and one gloriously vintage Corvette Stingray. Camelot was, after all, a very expensive institution. He was bound to be the poorest student in his year, maybe in history. It made him uncomfortable; he may as well have been wearing a sign that read SCHOLARSHIP!

In the warm welcome his uncle bestowed upon him, Merlin forgot some of his apprehension, and enjoyed wandering the hallways of his new school and learning, from Gaius, where all of his lessons would take place. The campus wasn't large, but it was ancient and the corridors and classrooms more resembled a rabbit warren than any council school Merlin had previously attended. 

His terror returned to him that evening as he sat at the dinner table with his fellow housemates. All new students were assigned into houses, based, as far as Merlin could tell, on the whims of their headmaster, a strict and forbidding man named Uther Pendragon, who surveyed the entire hall with an air of polite disinterest. The trouble was, most students would have been attending Camelot since they turned 11. Merlin was almost 15. The cliques would already be decided, Merlin would find it hard to fit in, and not just because he was the only one in the room wearing second hand trainers. 

Merlin would like to have come to Camelot when he was 11, but they hadn't been certain about the Guardianship then. They were certain now, it seemed, or he would never have been invited to attend.

While everyone at his table discussed parentage and ancestry, Merlin kept silent and tried not to make it too obvious that this was the first square meal he'd enjoyed in his life. Food had rarely been absent at his house, but it had certainly never been plentiful.

He was just tucking into a slice of chocolate cake when a tall, painfully good looking blond boy chivvied a first year out of his way and squeezed himself onto the bench beside Merlin. Amidst the noise of everyone at the large, round table playing clean cup, move down, Merlin missed what the other boy was saying.

“You deaf?” Someone shouted at him from across the table. Merlin looked up, not liking the tone nor the disdainful look being bestowed upon him by simply the largest boy he'd ever seen. With close cut hair and shoulders broad enough to explain why theirs was the most cramped table in the room, the other boy cut an intimidating figure.

“Maybe I am if you're asking.” Merlin retorted without blinking. The whole table laughed, but the boy beside him laughed loudest of all, as though he and Merlin were the best of friends, though they had never met.

“Watch it, Percy, we've got a live one here I reckon,” the boy said, still chuckling. Percy glowered at them both but returned to his pudding.

“I'm Arthur Pendragon.” The boy said, extending his hand. Pendragon. The headmaster's son.

“Merlin Emrys.” Merlin replied as they shook hands.

“I understand you're the scholarship student?” It couldn't have been plainer that this was the reason Arthur had come to sit by Merlin, for this moment where he could assert his dominance over Merlin and point out his inadequacies to the entire room. 

Everyone looked up at the mention of this most shameful word, and a sharp whisper went round the table like a badly concealed game of telephone. Merlin looked at them all, meeting everyone's eyes who would look at him before turning, defiantly, to Arthur.

“That's right. Which means I got in on my marks rather than on the list of men my father golfs with.” Merlin retorted, watching a full flush creep around the table almost as fast as the whisper. There was too much truth in what Merlin had said for anyone to react angrily, even Percy who seemed to prefer anger as an emotion.

Arthur didn't reply, but for the rest of the term he and Merlin spoke to each other as little as possible, which, if he was honest, suited Merlin just fine.  
  


**Middle**

The first year flew by with Merlin submerging himself completely in his studies. Merlin had grown taller and thinner, but he had filed out enough that the younger students no longer teased him. Arthur and his gang had kept up the relentless bullying, none more so than Percy, but it often came to nothing as Merlin always refused to engage.

Arthur himself had taken a step back from the teasing, and had even stood up for Merlin on more than one occasion when Percy was at his most hateful. There were students who claimed Percy was only so persistent because he fancied Merlin, or joked that maybe Arthur did, but Merlin didn't rise to these taunts either. Because he would be a Guardian, his Companion must be a Skin Changer, and neither Percy nor Arthur was one. 

It was habit that Merlin stayed at Camelot during the Christmas holidays. He usually spent the time hiding out in the library and stoutly avoiding Arthur, who spent Christmas at Camelot because it was his home. It was always nice and quiet, and a chance for Merlin to get some extra work done. A few of his professors had agreed that he might be able to skip ahead in his studies as he was so far advanced in his work. Above all else, Merlin was eager to become The Guardian.

In his second year at Camelot, Merlin enjoyed a lie in on the first Saturday morning of the holidays, listening to the dormitory empty around him and friends calling happy Christmas to each other down the corridor. By noon the building was nearly empty, the only other occupant a grouchy, ruffled looking Arthur Pendragon, whom Merlin ignored as completely as though he weren't there. He wouldn't let that spoiled, entitled, rich boy ruin his holiday. 

The Christmas meal was served, not in the dining hall, but in the headmaster's quarters. The Headmaster Pendragon, Merlin, Arthur, Uncle Gaius and two other professors the only ones in attendance. The room was stuffy and uncomfortable much like the halting conversation which stopped and started like an old car struggling up an icy incline. 

“I understand you're moving forward a year, master Emrys.” the headmaster spoke, with strong disbelief in his voice.

“Yes, headmaster.” Merlin replied, keeping his tone polite despite the clear provocation.

“Perhaps you would be able to help my Arthur, here. He's a clever boy, but unmotivated.” 

The youngest professor turned a laugh into a cough at the last possible second. Arthur looked at his father briefly, then lowered his head in shame and, for the first time in over two years, Merlin felt sorry for him.

“Only if Arthur agrees to train me.” Merlin said, not taking his eyes off Arthur, who looked at him curiously. “In football. I've never played before, and Arthur is incredibly talented.”

“Yes, well, a sportsman he may be, but that is no future for a Pendragon.” from his tone it was obvious this was a conversation Arthur and his father had had before. The two unknown professors nodded solemnly. Merlin's uncle had surreptitiously placed a hand on Merlin's forearm: a warning. Merlin ignored him.

“Begging your pardon, headmaster, but surely his future is his own choice, and if he wants to play football, he should. “ Merlin said, his voice as pleasant as he could make it. He knew he had overstepped a line, but he also knew the headmaster was too prideful to make a scene. 

Headmaster Pendragon only chuffed in an annoyed way and there was no further discussion at the table. Though Arthur didn't take his eyes off Merlin until the meal was finished.

“Why did you stick up for me?” Arthur asked, catching up to Merlin as they trudged back to the dormitories. Merlin had been walking as fast as he could, hoping to reach the dormitory before Arthur had left the headmaster’s quarters. 

“I really have no idea.” Merlin replied, thinking of all the cruel taunts he had endured at Arthur and his friends’ hands. Why had he?

Because being a victim of bullying made him eager to stop bullying when he witnessed it. 

He was expecting an angry response from Arthur, not for the older boy to look at Merlin as though they had never seen each other, before bestowing an embarrassed, “Thank you.” and turning to walk away.

It had put an end to Merlin's ambitions to be moved forward a year, however, which showed exactly how angry the Headmaster had been at his speaking out of turn. He never did tutor Arthur, and Arthur never offered to teach him to play football. 

It was widely understood that Sundays at Camelot were for lazier pursuits like sports and games, but absolutely not for doing one’s homework. Unless you were Merlin, then that sort of behaviour was basically expected. 

What was not expected was for Arthur to seek him out in the library on the Sunday after that Christmas dinner. He looked uncomfortable, like this was a part of the school where he'd never really been before. Though Arthur, used to being surrounded by his friends, most likely found the holiday solitude unnerving and was eager for company, even if it was Merlin.

“Thought I might find you here, Emrys.” Arthur said, pulling out the chair across from Merlin and sitting down.

“Bugger off.” Merlin replied, but without any heat. Arthur didn't bother to pretend to be offended but, instead, picked up one of the books Merlin was studying. 

“Skin Changers?” Arthur asked, incredulous. “Why would you be studying Skin Changers? You're not a Skin Changer, certainly.” Arthur laughed. “What would you change into? A mouse?” Merlin chose not to be offended. Everyone knew a Skin Changer’s animal form was a reflection of their true soul. Arthur suggesting a mouse meant he regarded Merlin as a timid creature, easily ignored. Which undoubtedly made Merlin's next words even more shocking to him. 

“I'm a Guardian.”

The laugh Arthur choked out was so disbelieving as to be a grave insult. “You're never.”

“I may be many things, Arthur Pendragon, but a liar is not one of them.”

“But you can't be! You're so…”

They both waited for the end of that sentence, but it seemed Arthur had exhausted his thoughts momentarily.

_“Right.”_ Merlin said, and turned back to his books. 

“You can't be.” Arthur said, this time with much despair and pleading. Merlin looked up. There was a look of pain on Arthur's face but it was gone in a flash. 

“Why do you care? You're not a Skin Changer.”

“I could be.” Arthur said, almost petulantly. Now it was Merlin's turn to be incredulous.

“You'd know by now if you were.”

There was a richly embroidered silence between them. After a long time Arthur left the library and Merlin turned back to his reading, as though their conversation had merely been about borrowing a piece of chewing gum and not about deeply entwined fates and uncertainty.

**End**

The first attack happened during Merlin's third year at Camelot. At the end of February, after the last of the snow had melted, but before the chill had gone out of the air. 

The girl, a townie but known to the school as a general  _ admirer _ of the student body, would only say it had been a wild dog. A scruffy, mangy creature who had looked hungry, homeless, and mean. It had scratched her and bitten her boots, but had been frightened away and she had escaped. 

A full enquiry was launched and those at the school who were registered as Skin Changers had to appear at the police station and change to prove their form, but none of them were dogs. In fact, one boy, a rather timid looking seventh year, terrified the constables by changing into a majestic condor, unable to spread his wings within the confines of the interrogating room. 

Merlin had been called in to witness all of the transformations. As a Guardian it would soon fall to him to look after the Changers and ensure none of them violated the strict regulations which were put in place to make it possible for them to live peaceably among humans. Being familiar with them would help in that task. 

After a few weeks no one mentioned the attack any longer. It had been a real wild dog, obviously, and not a Skin Changer taking advantage. 

This attitude changed after the second attack. When the second girl was attacked in March everyone stood up a little straighter and paid more attention.

A Tracker was brought in to locate the beast, but nothing was discovered. Merlin was introduced to everyone involved like he was a part of the proceedings and not merely an observer. He knew it would be years until he would be called upon to take up his destiny, but he was eager to prove himself worthy. 

“What the hell is  _ he _ doing with them?” Percy sneered one afternoon, watching Merlin accompany Gaius and the police team into a meeting with the Headmaster.

Arthur said nothing, not willing to let Percy in on the secret. But if Merlin really was The Guardian, that changed everything. 

Later that night Merlin awoke to the feeling of a hand clamped tightly over his mouth, but he did not panic. Even in the pitch darkness he knew it was Arthur, he could smell the cleanliness and the expensive cologne. He followed Arthur willingly, trusting and without question.

They wound up in a deserted classroom, just they two and the harshness of moonlight which clung to Arthur, but seemed to desert Merlin, leaving him in shadow. 

“Do you know who it is?”

“No.” Merlin didn't need to point out that if he'd known who it was he'd have informed the authorities. They both knew this was not the reason Arthur had abducted Merlin and brought him where no one would witness.

They had both been waiting.

There might be a certain amount of willful ignorance involved with living in a dormitory full of teenage boys, but there had been too many simultaneous sighs between them, too many bitten off moans of each other's names in the early mornings. Too many lingering glances and too much tension. Here, now, in this moonlit room, the tension would break. 

When they came together, finally, it was light and darkness combining to create a nova-like explosion. There was no talking, no tenderness, only fingers and tongues and aching desperation.

Their clothes were insignificant, vanishing between them without thought. They clung to each other as though they each held answers to unanswerable questions.

Their encounter could not have lasted very long, (they had both been waiting...), but neither of them took any notice of time. Afterward Arthur let out a rumbling laugh like a growl and the hairs on Merlin's neck rose in response.

Within minutes they pressed against each other again, before the sweat had even begun to dry between them. There was no need for words, there was hardly any need for thought. This was primal, instinctive and unquestionable.

They didn't meet again after that desperate night in the Mathematics classroom, though Merlin found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his professor during those lessons, especially since he had long carried bruises along his back from the edge of that desk.

There were no more attacks, though security was tightened to annoyance. Merlin was especially guarded, being destined, as he was, to become a Guardian. There were a hundred or so Skin Changers in every generation, possibly more, but only one Guardian.

Merlin was walking back from a meeting with the local constabulary, having witnessed the transformation of a traveller staying in a nearby village. He was taking a longer route than was strictly necessary, enjoying the spring night.  It was then that he heard the growling. 

It was a dog, he could sense it, and what was more, he could tell that it wasn't a wild dog after all, but an unregistered Changer. A Changer whom he knew. A Changer with rage and fury in his soul, and he had caught Merlin's scent.

Merlin ran. Uncoordinated and ungainly as he was, he ran and he kept running. If the Changer was unregistered that was enough to fear, but if the Changer knew he was a Guardian, there was no hope, none at all, of survival.

Merlin kept running, though the creature was gaining on him. Four legs versus two, it was no contest.

Merlin had rounded a corner and there was an emergency beacon in sight. If he could reach it and set the alarm perhaps the Changer would be caught, regardless of his own fate. 

Just as he reached the beacon he felt the dog's teeth on his trouser leg, bringing him crashing to the ground. He turned over as fast as he could, to keep his eyes fixed on his attacker, still dragging himself backwards towards the beacon.

Just as the dog mounted him, two paws on his chest, foul breath on his face, something huge and golden launched itself at the Changer, knocking him clear away. The second Changer, an adolescent lion, crouched over Merlin, growling low in its throat. The hair at the back of Merlin's neck rose in response.

The dog tore off into the woods, but before the lion gave chase he brought his large head to touch against Merlin’s and growled again. The urgency and desperation of the sound was quite familiar, though now, having sensed him, Merlin would have recognised him anywhere.

“Arthur.” Merlin called, but into darkness, as the lion had left him and gone off to pursue the dog into the vast night.

After rising and collecting himself from the shock, Merlin had gone straight to the police, for he had recognised the dog as well. Percy. Of course it was. Unregistered, rogue, needing to be reprimanded and controlled. Merlin was just glad that task did not yet fall to him.

** Beginning, Again **

“Why didn't you tell me?” The question was asked between kisses as the boys tore feverishly at each other. Another abandoned room, another night, this one moonless. When Arthur growled Merlin recognised the sound for what it was, an admission. An apology.

For a long time there were no more words, only panting and gasps of release.

“No one knows.” Arthur said, as they sank into each other in the aftermath.

“You'll have to register.” 

“Why?”

“I'm a Guardian, Arthur. If you don't register, I'll have to seek another.”

The words echoed in the chill air as the boys moved their hands from resting to restless, seeking out the shadowed places they had discovered within themselves, within each other.

The growl Arthur loosed then was one of dominance, of possession. It spoke of crowns and throne rooms and they two hand in hand across eternity. Merlin let himself be dominated then, knowing the tables would soon be turned. Guardian was equal to King in their world, the world of the Skin Changers, and Merlin was destined to rule.

And though he could not Change himself, he had found his true form within the boy beside him, within the golden heart of a lion. 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to FeythInWords who helped iron out the kinks. I'm terrible at finding typos so sorry if it's riddled.
> 
> Sorry it's not longer. Maybe it will be one day.
> 
> Go.checl.out FeythInWords works, they're great.


End file.
